La Diosa del Amor en el Tiempo
by ladygon
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester viajan al pasado y se topan con Afrodita. Dean sufre la atracción irresistible de la "Diosa del Amor" y recibe una lección muy importante, que lo hará descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Destiel.


**La Diosa del Amor en el Tiempo  
**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Los chicos viajaron en el tiempo a causa de un caso. Debían encontrar cierto artículo religioso que les ayudaría en contra de Lucifer. Castiel los ayudó a duras penas para transportarlos, pero como siempre, no se quejó, ni dijo cómo le afectaría en su salud hacer el dichoso viajecito. Castiel no fue con ellos, se quedó para poder regresarlos enteros y también, para que no vieran en la penosa situación en que se encontraría para recobrar fuerzas.

Sin embargo, todo resultó mal. No encontraron dicho artículo, o se equivocaron de época, no, quizás de año, porque estaban al principio del mil novecientos, debió ser una pista falsa. Después, cuando quisieron volver al presente, no pudieron, al parecer, Castiel necesitaba descansar más tiempo y debían quedarse en ese lugar un tiempo extra. Debían buscar algo que los ayudara a volver.

Sam y Dean se encontraban al medio de la plaza, afortunadamente, tenían puestos sus trajes de época, no muy reales, pero lo suficiente como para parecer de ese lugar. Estaban discutiendo sobre sus posibilidades para volver, cuando Dean quedó estático en su puesto como si lo hubiera golpeado un rayo poderoso.

—¿Dean? —preguntó Sam.

Volteó para seguir la mirada de su hermano y primero se sorprendió, para luego, sacudir su cabeza con fastidio.

—Sí, Dean, está muy bonita, pero no puedes…

Quedó callado, al ver que se acercaba directo hacia ellos. Sam sonrió al ver pasar a la dama tan elegante, con ese vestido de principio del siglo veinte y un sombrerito precioso. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando les dio directo una mirada a los dos.

Sam creyó escuchar un suspiro o algo así de su hermano, como si de pronto quedara sin aliento. Después supo lo que estaba pasando, o eso creyó.

—¿Dean? —tanteó.

Su hermano no le hizo caso, en vez de eso, siguió mirando como tonto a la chica, que acababa de pasar por su lado y seguía rumbo directo por la calle principal de tierra.

—¿Qué?...

Dean seguía impactado.

—Una chica, Dean, hermosa.

—¿Eh?

—No era una gran belleza, pero…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Dean!

Dean dejó botado, prácticamente, a su hermano y salió detrás de la chica. Sam abrió las manos en señal de extrañeza.

—¡Dean, estamos en un caso! —le gritó Sam a todo pulmón, pero el otro ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Dean debía hablar con ella, aunque no sabía de qué, ni por qué, pero debía. Corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzarla.

—¡Señorita!, ¡señorita! —le gritaba, pero esta no respondía.

Caminaba muy rápido con esos piececitos tan lindos y ese vestido tan largo, el cual tenía que recoger con ambas manos para poder caminar, ¿cómo lo hacía?

La chica entró a una librería, que para ser un pueblito pequeño se veía muy bien dotada, porque Dean, antes de entrar también, se detuvo a examinar los ventanales con algunas obras con empaste antiguo. La chica se perdió de vista, así que volvió a la puerta y entró. La campanilla anunció su llegada.

Un viejecito estaba en el mesón de atender, leyendo. La chica no se veía por ningún lado, pero quizás estaba entre los estantes. No sería difícil encontrarla, solo había dos separaciones y la librería era pequeña.

—Buenos días —dijo el tendero.

—Buenos días —respondió Dean.

—¿Busca algo en especial?

"La chica que pasó antes que yo" —quiso decir, pero lo encontró muy sicópata de su parte y menos en este tiempo tan retrógrado.

—No, pero me gustaría echar un vistazo a sus títulos, ¿puedo? —dijo Dean.

—¡Claro! Está usted en su casa. Si quiere lo guío para decirle lo que tenemos.

—No, gracias, no es necesario, me gusta mirar.

Recordó esas palabras, que dijo una vez su hermano Sam, cuando fueron a una biblioteca y la bibliotecaria no paraba de hacerles ojitos a ambos.

—¡Oh! Entiendo. Que lo disfrute entonces, si necesita algo me avisa.

—Claro.

No supo ni ahora, ni esa vez, por qué eso de "mirar" estaba bien decirlo en un lugar donde había libros, pero era la palabra perfecta para que te dejaran en paz y buscar lo que realmente quería. Sonrió al viejo y se fue al fondo para buscar, lo que andaba buscando, en este caso, no un libro.

Pasó el primer pasillo mientras la ansiedad se lo comía, pero su corazón quedó en ascuas cuando no la vio. Dio un par de pasos para el segundo y último pasillo, su corazón golpeó fuerte en su pecho. Ahí la encontró, hojeando un libro con delicadeza. Dean quedó hipnotizado por las delicadas manos de la mujer, se obligó a caminar hacia ella.

Ya estando cerca, la mujer levantó la vista del libro y lo miró directo a los ojos. Dean volvió a perder el aliento frente a esos ojos azules. Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que Dean reaccionó.

—Hola, soy… soy Dean… Dean Winchester.

—Dean…

La forma de decirlo le dio una especie de golpe delicioso, aunque no esperó que pudiera sentir o existir algo así. Quedó en silencio un rato, donde ella solo lo miró con insistencia y tampoco habló. Tenía unos ojos azules increíbles. Simplemente, bella.

—Tengo que irme —dijo la chica y cerró el libro.

Dean quedó parado mientras le daban la espalda. Es que esas palabras le sonaban familiares. Todo en esa hermosa mujer era familiar, confortable.

—¡Espera! —Dean salió corriendo detrás de ella cuando reaccionó.

Cuando salió de la librería, no la vio por ningún lado. Había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Dean rodeó todo lugar y no encontró a nadie. Confundido volvió a la librería para preguntar al tendero sobre la chica.

—¿La que salió hace unos momentos? —preguntó el viejo.

Entonces, ya no era una alucinación o fantasma. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

—No, no compró nada, pero preguntó por la sección esotérica. El tercer estante, mano derecha, al fondo —guio el dueño.

—¿Viene seguido por acá? —preguntó Dean.

—No, no mucho, generalmente viene por la sección romántica. Le gusta Jean Austen —dijo en modo confidencial.

—Ah, esa de "Orgullo y Prejuicio Zombis"

—¿Cuáles Zombis? —dijo con cara de extrañado el viejo.

Recordaba una película de eso, una de terror o algo así. Reconoció el título, pero viendo en la época en que estaba, era imposible que el viejecito la conociera.

—No, nada, creo que me equivoqué —rectificó Dean.

—No está totalmente equivocado, el título es "Orgullo y Prejuicio", pero nada de Zombis.

—Este, gracias. —Luego pensó algo— ¿Sabe por casualidad donde vive la chica?

—¡Seguro!

El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco.

—Es la esposa del predicador. La encontrarás en la iglesia a una cuadra de aquí, no tienes cómo perderte.

Dean no supo la razón de su decepción, pero fue como un balde de agua fría el saberla casada, aunque no entendía que quería de ella: ¿tener sexo?, ¿hablar?, ¿mirarla?, ¿conocerla? Estaba, realmente confundido con las sensaciones, que le despertaban dicha mujer hermosa y debía averiguar la razón.

Partió rumbo a la iglesia, la cual estaba en el centro del pueblo. Encontró al pastor arreglando el altar. Un hombre de barba media oscura, bastante fornido y de contextura gruesa. El hombre se dio cuenta de él, pues estaban solos en la iglesia.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? —dijo el pastor.

—Buenos días —respondió Dean—. Busco a su esposa.

El pastor lo quedó mirando fijo.

—Sucede que la vi en la librería y se trajo un libro que yo quería comprar. Me gustaría pedirle si me lo presta —explicó Dean.

El pastor se relajó con ese comentario. A Dean le pareció sospechosa la actitud del hombre.

—Ella no está aquí por el momento, pero cuando vuelva le diré que usted… ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Dean, Dean Winchester.

—Le diré que usted vino.

—Gracias.

No le quedaba otra, más que esperar su regreso desde una distancia prudente cerca de ese lugar. Fue detrás de un árbol, donde esperó pacientemente. Quizás debía avisarle a Sam, pero en ese lugar no tenían ninguna forma de comunicación. No tenían celular, ni nada, quizás señales de humo, pero no estaba para encender fogatas allí.

No tuvo que esperar tanto para verla. Cruzó la calle rumbo a la iglesia con ese pasito rápido, del cual era característica. Dean sonrió de lado y luego la siguió hasta la entrada. Cuando cruzó el umbral, la perdió de vista, pero fue tomado de la solapa, entrado a la iglesia y estampado en la pared con la mano todavía sujetándolo. El hermoso rostro estaba encima de él y pudo ver lo intenso de esas iris azules.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó la mujer.

—Solo, solo quiero hablar contigo sobre el libro que leías.

Ella arrugó su frente.

—¿El libro?

Dean asintió repetidamente, con su cabeza. La mujer lo soltó y Dean pudo respirar con una bocanada de aire a sus pulmones.

—¿Buscas este libro? —dijo la chica, mostrándolo a la altura de sus ojos.

Dean lo escaneó con un vistazo.

—Sí, ese mismo.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas?

"Para saber quién eres tú" —iba a decir, pero dijo:

—Necesito sacar algo de ese libro —mintió, descaradamente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Algo importante.

—¿Importante en este libro?

La chica arrugó el ceño, soltó a Dean y se puso a hojear el libro en su mano.

—No veo nada importante en él —concluyó la chica.

—Es algo personal —explicó Dean.

La chica ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No entiendo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Eres muy hermosa.

Dean abrió los ojos, pues no creyó que dijo eso en voz alta.

—Toma, te lo presto, pero debes devolverlo a la librería en cuanto puedas —le dijo la chica.

—¿Cómo? ¿No debo devolvértelo a ti… digo a usted? —dijo Dean un tanto contrariado.

—No, es de la librería.

Sacó en cuenta que la chica se robó el libro y eso fue casi irresistible para él.

—¡Oh! —Fue lo único que respondió por la sorpresa.

Luego ella con su acostumbrada seriedad, le dio la espalda hacia el interior de la iglesia.

—Al menos, Dean, ahora sabes dónde encontrarla —se dijo a sí mismo.

Salió de ahí con ganas de volver sobre sus pasos hacia esa mujer. La atracción era demasiado poderosa como para ignorarla y quería volver a ver esos ojos azules exquisitos.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Cómo que dónde? Investigando, por supuesto.

—Sí, claro ¿Encontraste a la chica?

—Es la esposa del Predicador.

La desazón de su voz, lo delató ante su hermano.

—Mejor así, Dean, debemos volver lo antes posible y no sabemos cómo hacerlo desde este tiempo.

—Cas nos encontrará y nos volverá.

—Él ni siquiera tiene el poder necesario para llevarnos de regreso, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

Dean quedó en silencio frente a esto. Las veces que viajaron al pasado, Castiel terminaba muy mal y pasaban días antes de recuperarse. A Dean se le olvidaba eso, porque sobreestimaba y subestimaba a Castiel cuando no debía, pocas veces acertaba.

—Mmmh —murmuró Dean.

—Busquemos una forma de volver. Supongo, que ese libro que traes en la mano ayudará.

—¿Qué? ¿Este?

El cazador había olvidado el libro que la chica le había pasado, pues ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba. Se lo pasó a su hermano.

—¿Orgullo y Prejuicio? —preguntó Sam.

—Este… bueno… dicen que es una gran novela.

—¿Sabes de qué trata?

Su hermano lo mira extrañado, y sorprendido a la vez, de que su hermano tuviera un libro así en sus manos.

—No, pero no tiene Zombis —responde con una sonrisa.

Sam hizo una mueca de "este está loco", pero lo probable es que estuviera bromeando, porque lo loco ya lo tenía.

—Dejando los Zombis de lado, este libro no sirve para nada. Es un libro romántico, ¿lo tenía la chica? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, es de ella. Me lo prestó, pero debo devolverlo a la librería.

—¿Hay una biblioteca por aquí?

—Sí, no, no sé, parece que se robó este libro.

—¿Se robó el libro? ¿En serio?

—Al parecer tenemos a toda una "Ladrona de Libros" y muy guapa.

—Sí, ya vi.

Dean quedó con la mente en otro lugar y Sam pensó, que su hermano estaba demasiado raro como para solo entusiasmarse con otra chica de pasada. Había algo más, que no pudo dilucidar. Algo demasiado profundo o misterioso.

—Iré a dejar el libro —dijo de inmediato Dean.

—Oye, espera un poco.

Definitivamente, su hermano estaba demasiado ansioso con esto. Quizás lo hechizó alguna bruja o quizás la mujer era una bruja. Como sea, Dean no parecía el mismo desde el momento que vio a esa mujer.

—Tienes razón, quizás debamos investigarla —observó Sam.

Dean lo quedó mirando con seriedad. En todo este tiempo, no lo había tomado en cuenta, pero ahora era otra cosa.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Dean.

—Pues claro, te llama la atención y eso es digno de investigar.

Dean hizo una mueca de orgullo. Rio con pedantería.

—Es que mi instinto de súper cazador, no falla.

—Sí, claro —dijo Sam con cansancio.

Y partieron a esa librería en busca de más información sobre la chica y también de la forma como salir de ahí. La librería era pequeña, pero estaba bien surtida, con cosas de todo tipo, en verdad parecía una biblioteca. Sam estaba feliz de encontrar esa joyita en medio de la nada y pronto estuvo muy entusiasmado sumergido en unos libros, que llamaron su atención. En cambio Dean, volvió a interrogar al dueño de la librería por la hermosa chica de antes, quería saber todo sobre ella. Fue tan insistente que el dueño le reclamó.

—Lo siento, a veces no sé cuándo parar —se disculpó.

Fue avergonzado donde su hermano, a ver si le había ido mejor que a él. Lo encontró sumergido en la lectura de un roñoso libro.

—¿Y entonces ratoncito? —le dijo Dean a Sam.

Sam sacó la vista del libro y lo miró con fastidio, porque lo habían sacado de algo muy entretenido.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? —le dijo Dean—. Si tienes la cabeza en los libros.

Sam solo carraspeó avergonzado. Se había entretenido más de la cuenta con ese libro de ocultismo. Le gustaría tener su celular con batería para poder fotografiar las páginas, pero por alguna razón el viaje lo apagó. Desconcentrado total de la misión, solo miró a Dean, cerrando el libro en sus manos.

—Al menos tienen buenos libros.

—No me digas —dijo Dean con sarcasmo— ¿Alguno que valga la pena?

—Definitivamente, Orgullo y Prejuicio, no.

—Pero cómo… ¡Si es un gran libro!

—Según tu dama, ¿no?

Los ojos de Dean cambiaron y la sonrisa burlona de Sam desapareció al instante.

—Iré a verla —sentenció el mayor.

—¡Espera!

Sam salió corriendo detrás de su hermano y lo pilló afuera de la tienda.

—¡Dean!

Logró alcanzarlo.

—¡Dean! ¿Qué te pasa con esa chica?

Dean lo miró algo desesperado.

—No lo sé —fue su sincera respuesta.

—Entonces debemos averiguarlo —aseguró Sam.

Dean miró a su hermano con cara de afligido. Partieron los dos hacia la iglesia a ver a la mujer en cuestión, la cual tenía hechizado al cazador.

—Espera —dijo Sam—. Deberíamos llevar un matabrujas.

—No creo que sea necesario —dice Dean—. No es bruja.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Solo lo sé.

Sam hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió a su hermano hasta la iglesia casi, corriendo detrás de él. Sam sospechaba de que, su hermano, estaba embrujado, o la mujer tenía algún elemento o accesorio sobrenatural, que afectaba el entendimiento de Dean. Si bien, su hermano se ponía tonto con las mujeres, con esta chica la cosa rayaba en lo ridículo, ya que se olvidó totalmente de la misión. Eso nunca había pasado, quizás la misión quedaba en segundo plano, sin embargo, nunca quedaba relegada al punto de no existir por causa de una mujer.

Era bonita, solo eso, no una diosa. Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Sam, ¿podría ser acaso Afrodita, la diosa del amor? Eso explicaría perfectamente, el comportamiento de Dean. Si ese era el caso, podría complicarse. Matar a un dios nunca ha sido fácil. Sin embargo, enfrentarse así a manos desnudas, literalmente hablando, frente a un dios, saldrían mal parados.

—Dean, deberíamos investigar un poco sobre Afrodita.

—¿Quién? —pregunta extrañado sin disminuir el paso.

—Dean.

Sam lo detiene con su mano en el hombro.

—Quizás no es una bruja, pero algo sobrenatural tiene, estoy seguro. Puede ser la diosa Afrodita.

—¿La del amor? ¡Cool! —exclamó Dean emocionado.

Sam rodó los ojos.

—No es "cool" si te mata.

—Ah, bueno, eso es cierto ¿Sabes cómo detenerla? —preguntó Dean.

—No, hay que investigar.

—Mmmmh.

Dean se removió en su lugar.

—No creo que sea una diosa.

—Dean.

—Vamos a verla primero. Después decidimos —finalizó Dean, reanudando el paso con rapidez.

—¡Dean! ¡Dean! —gritó Sam.

El otro no se detuvo, al contrario, aumentó el paso. Sam se vio obligado a correr tras él. No había caso, cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él, podía detenerlo. Así que mantuvo la distancia, rebanándose la cabeza en busca de alguna forma de protección ante el peligro de enfrentar a esa mujer misteriosa. Sin embargo, no se le ocurrió nada, salvo usar alguna estaca improvisada en caso de emergencia.

Odiaba a Dean cuando se lanzaba de cabeza al peligro sin medir consecuencias. Era bastante molesto lidiar con eso, tanto como el problema al cual enfrentaban. No pudo pensar bien, porque iban entrando en la iglesia y Sam miraba a su alrededor con rostro alerta.

Mientras tanto, Dean avanzaba por la iglesia como todo un feligrés practicante. Sam hizo un gesto desesperado y lo siguió hasta el fondo.

—Dean no hay nadie, ¿por qué no venimos después? —preguntó Sam.

—Está aquí —aseguró Dean.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Además, puede que no esté sola.

—Bueno sí, puede estar con el marido.

—¿En serio no te importa que sea casada?

Dean encogió los hombros. Entró a las oficinas del fondo con total soltura. Encontró al predicador sentado frente a su escritorio.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó el hombre.

—Este, sí, buscamos a su esposa —dijo Dean.

—¿A mi esposa? ¿Para qué la necesitan? —preguntó muy extrañado el hombre.

—Me prestó un libro de la tienda. Debo preguntarle algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Dean lo miró extrañado.

—Es sobre el libro. No creo que usted sepa.

—¿Y cómo se llama el libro?

—Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Sam sintió la incomodidad del esposo.

—No es nada malo. Si gusta puede estar presente en la conversación —dijo Sam.

Dean no quería eso, quería hablar a solas con la mujer, pero su hermano debía arruinarlo con la presencia del hombre.

—No está aquí —dijo el hombre.

El sujeto parecía nervioso lo que llamó la atención de Sam.

—¿Nos podría decir dónde podemos encontrarla? —preguntó Sam.

—No sé dónde está.

—¿Cómo? ¿Despareció?

Dean comenzó a mirar fuera del despacho, mientras Sam interrogaba al hombre. Algo llamó su atención, y salió sigiloso. Sam no se dio cuenta de este movimiento y siguió con el predicador.

—No, no sé —dijo el hombre angustiado.

—¿Cómo que no sabe? ¿Ella actúa fuera de lo normal? —siguió preguntando Sam.

El hombre se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Puede decirme.

—No me creerá.

—Tengo mente abierta, puede contarme —aseguró Sam.

El hombre guardó un momento de silencio como pensando si decir o no, finalmente, no pudo resistirlo más, debía contárselo a alguien.

—Es que esa mujer no es mi esposa, o sea, lo es, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es ¡Arg!, ¡no sé cómo explicarlo!

—Le creo, siga contándome —alentó Sam.

—Pues verá…

El predicador comenzó una narración sobre los comportamientos extraños de su mujer. Sam tomaba nota mental, para descubrir qué criatura sobrenatural estaban enfrentando.

Mientras tanto, Dean entró a un cuarto pequeño con un reclinatorio hermosamente tallado, mirando hacia la ventana, un poco alta, de donde entraba la luz. Esa luz tan clara, caía como en un acto divino en la mujer, la cual estaba arrodillada en el reclinatorio, en actitud de rezo. La escena parecía sacada de una estampita de santo, tanto así, que quedó medio embobado viéndola. La hermosa mujer miró hacia él y Dean pensó que se le salía el aliento.

—¿Tú otra vez? —dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie.

Dean no pudo decir nada, pero asintió. La mujer le pasó por al lado y caminó hacia la salida. Dean la siguió como en forma mecánica. Ella caminaba bastante rápido y pronto se vieron fuera de la iglesia.

—¿Adónde vamos? —se atrevió a preguntar Dean.

—Adónde tú quieres ir —respondió la chica sin darle la cara.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más por la calle. Dean a duras penas la seguía, hasta que llegaron a la casa de al frente. La chica abrió la puerta como si nada y entró sin voltear, dejando la puerta abierta. Dean dudó si entrar o no, se quedó en el umbral, miró hacia adentro y decidió entrar. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. La mujer no estaba, o por lo menos no la veía por ningún lado.

—Estoy aquí —gritó la mujer desde el interior de la casa.

La casa era bien hermosa de estilo victoriano. Los muebles eran bastante elegantes cubiertos con paños hilados con fineza. El toque femenino estaba en todas partes. Dean quedó bastante impresionado con el lugar. Subió las escaleras de madera de donde venía la voz, ya en el segundo piso, el pasillo era pequeño y había unas pocas habitaciones.

Entró en la primera habitación al lado izquierdo, de donde escuchaba ruido. Se puso en alerta, pero cuando vio la aparición que tenía adelante, quedó con la boca abierta.

La mujer estaba en ropa interior de época, con ese corsé blanco ajustado, como sacada de una película. Se desató el cabello con un solo movimiento. Su larga cabellera cubrió sus hombros y espalda. Dean perdió el aire, realmente estaba perdido, pues su hermano tenía razón: Afrodita estaba frente a él.

Una diosa, era la única explicación de sentir, lo que sentía, por esa criatura tan hermosa. No dijo nada, solo fue por ella, quien estaba parada de espaldas a la ventana y de cuyas cortinas transparentes de visillos, filtraban la luz divina para caer sobre la diosa del amor. La besó de forma desesperada.

Eso fue el preludio del mejor momento de pasión de toda su vida. Las caricias iban y venían en ambos cuerpos, terminaron rodando por la cama. La alucinación de estar experimentando algo sobrenatural a causa de Afrodita, Diosa del Amor, fue como una droga, a la cual no podía resistirse. Morir de esa forma, resultó de lo más atractivo. Este pensamiento fue solo un segundo, donde lo sintió por Sam, antes de sucumbir por completo al placer. Esa diosa le estaba mostrando el verdadero sentido de la palabra amor en el erotismo y realmente, descubrió que nunca lo había experimentado con nadie, porque era demasiado arrebatador.

Cuando despertó desnudo sobre la cama, con las endorfinas bailando en su cerebro, a causa de la follada del siglo, miró a su alrededor y la mujer estaba parada desnuda al lado de la ventana. Ella observaba al exterior con la luz del sol brillando, otra vez, sobre ella, como la divinidad que era.

—En verdad eres una diosa.

Fue su comentario. La diosa volteó a verlo sin moverse de su lugar con ese rostro serio, pero tan hermoso como el de una virgen.

—No soy una diosa —dijo con simpleza.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia él. Dean estaba confundido al respecto, pero al mismo tiempo, embelesado con la mujer.

—Debo irme —dijo.

Chasqueó los dedos y en un instante apareció vestida con el peinado de antes. Dean quedó sin aire mientras la veía, acomodando su sombrero y salir como si nada.

—¡Espera! —gritó Dean.

Salió con la sábana alrededor de su cintura. No tenía tiempo para vestirse, se le estaba escapando el amor de su vida, pero algo era demasiado familiar en aquella. Logró cortarle el paso antes de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Quién eres? —fue la pregunta.

En el momento que lo dijo, sintió como si todo a su alrededor se tambaleaba.

—Soy un Ángel del Señor —respondió con sus ojos azules penetrante.

Dejó a Dean en el borde de la escalera, con la boca abierta y ella bajó hasta el recibidor. Dean se golpeó, mentalmente y salió tras ella. Antes de llegar a la puerta de calle, Dean volvió a cortarle el paso.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar con la misma sensación anterior.

El ángel frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza en una actitud tan familiar para él, que casi lloró de la impresión.

—Soy…

—¡Castiel! —interrumpió otra mujer que entró a la casa.

El ángel miró a la mujer de color.

—Benjamín, iba en camino.

Dean sintió que el mundo caía, lo aplastaba sin piedad. Dio un gemido, quejumbroso y perdió el equilibrio, de buena suerte que el ángel reaccionó rápido y lo sostuvo antes de caer al suelo.

—¿Quién es el humano? —preguntó Benjamín.

—Es Dean Winchester. No es de este tiempo.

—Ya lo veo, del futuro, ¿no?

—Parece, no le he preguntado, pero estaba muy obsesionado conmigo, así que cumplí su deseo.

—¿Y cuál fue su deseo?

—¡Cas! —chilló Dean antes que rebelara lo que habían hecho.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Castiel.

—¡Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú! —le gritó Dean.

Castiel lo miró con interrogación.

—Nunca me preguntaste.

—¡Maldición! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Pudiste decirme que estabas en esta época! —chilló enojado.

—Por casualidad, ¿te conozco?

Eso fue un balde de agua fría, que lo tranquilizó y calló al instante. Estaba en el pasado, eso quería decir que este Castiel es el del pasado, no un viajero del tiempo como Sam y él. Miró a Benjamín, pues sabía que todos esos ángeles en el futuro estarían en contra de él, así que entre menos sabían mejor.

—No, no me conoces, disculpa, es que estoy alterado por conocer a un ángel —dijo con torpeza.

—Puedo borrar tu memoria —ofreció Castiel.

—¡No!, digo, no gracias, prefiero tenerla al volver, ya sabes la necesito.

—No, no sé.

Momento incómodo donde Dean aprovechó para mirar sus labios.

—Debemos irnos —apuró Benjamín.

Dieron el ademán de irse y abrieron la puerta de par en par. Apareció el templo del predicador al fondo del paisaje.

—Esperen, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó Dean.

—No, no puedes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sobrevivirías.

—Ah, vale —dijo con torpeza— ¿Y adónde vas? —insistió.

—Al Cielo.

Eso no se lo esperaba, por alguna razón desconocida, no quería que se fuera de su lado. El silencio invadió la sala, donde los dos se quedaron, mirando con insistencia.

—Un momento, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Benjamín con sospecha.

—¡Dean!

Sam venía corriendo hacia la casa, ya que alcanzó a divisar a la mujer desde el frente. Por un instante, Dean se alegró que interrumpiera la pregunta de Benjamín, pero por otro lado, cuando Sam llegó al umbral de la puerta abierta y lo miró con asombro, solo atinó a acomodar la sábana que lo cubría. Un ligero rubor exquisito cubrió sus mejillas.

—Dean, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó su hermano—. Es un án…

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —dijo el azorado, interrumpiendo a Sam a propósito.

—Otro más, ¿qué está pasando aquí Castiel? ¿Cómo es eso del deseo?

Sam quedó paralizado con la revelación, abrió grande los ojos, miró a Dean. Castiel estaba a punto de responder, pero Dean se le adelantó otra vez. Por ningún motivo ese ángel debía saber que se acostó con Castiel, aunque era evidente para Sam, los ángeles tenían otro entendimiento.

—Mi deseo, es que nos devuelva a nuestro mundo. A mi hermano y a mí, ¿no es cierto Castiel? ¿Lo harás, no es cierto? Por favor —dijo Dean con tanta súplica, que Castiel lo quedó, mirando.

—Bien, si es eso, hazlo pronto, porque nosotros debemos volver ahora mismo y estamos perdiendo tiempo —dijo Benjamín.

Castiel miró a Benjamín, luego a Sam, quien alzó la cabeza asombrado, y a la mirada de Dean de cachorro degollado. No dijo nada, solo largó su mano, Dean se acercó en unos pasos hacia a él, puso sus dos dedos en la frente, luego mostró sus dos dedos a Sam y este también se acercó para que los posara en su frente.

Momento después, los dos estaban en el búnker. Dean con la sábana a medio poner en su cuerpo, trató de acomodarla lo mejor posible antes de que se le cayera. Sam lo miró extrañado.

—No digas nada —dijo Dean con cara avergonzada.

—¡Dean! ¡Sam!

Castiel venía hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante. El verdadero Castiel, su ángel. Dean no pudo mantenerle la vista, de solo pensar que se había acostado con la versión femenina pasada de él, lo hacía sonrojar como colegiala.

—¿Cómo lograron volver? Yo no pude regresarlos —dijo Castiel impresionado.

—Nos ayudaron, Cas —respondió Sam.

—¿Quiénes?

Dean le lanzó una mirada de súplica a su hermano para que no soltara la verdad, pero Sam tenía otra idea.

—Ángeles.

—¿Había ángeles en el pasado? —preguntó Castiel, luego abrió los ojos— ¡Oh!

—Sí, oh, ya sabes quién nos ayudó —dijo molesto Dean—. Ahora con su permiso, me iré a cambiar.

Dean casi huyó del lugar.

—¿Por qué está tan molesto? —pregunta Castiel.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Cas? —le pregunta Sam.

—Me acuerdo, pero pasó hace mucho tiempo. Él quiso acostarse conmigo, yo era mujer, cumplí su deseo ¿Cuál es el problema? —dijo restándole importancia.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —repitió Sam sin poder creerlo—. No ves que se acostó contigo y no pasó hace tiempo, pasó hace una hora atrás.

Castiel empequeñeció los ojos.

—No lo había visto de esa forma —murmuró cabizbajo—. Supongo que ahora no quiere verme.

—Supones bien.

Castiel puso cara triste. Lo que hizo en el pasado tenía repercusiones, siempre tenía repercusiones y eso que Naomi le había borrado la mitad de su memoria, sino era más. Ahora pensaba que Naomi debió borrarle también ese episodio con Dean en el pasado, así tendría una excusa para parecer inocente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Cas? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Qué cosa?

Es que fue sacado de sus pensamientos de improviso.

—Acostarte con Dean.

Castiel guardó silencio, no sabía exactamente, cómo responder a esa pregunta. Solo siguió su instinto, pero había una verdad absoluta en todo esto.

—Él quería copular conmigo y yo tenía curiosidad.

—¡Dios, Cas! No digas "copular".

—¿Esa es la palabra no? —dijo confundido.

Entonces la voz de Dean intervino.

—No Cas, esa no es la palabra —dijo con tono conciliador.

Castiel vio parado a Dean, vestido con un overol.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó confuso.

—Hacer el amor —explicó con la mirada seria y fija.

—Esas son tres palabras.

—Exacto es eso lo que hicimos —volvió a explicar Dean.

Un silencio cubrió el ambiente. Sam estaba sorprendido, aunque una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Castiel miró confundido a Sam y este le dio una mirada sugerente.

—Mejor, los dejo solos —dijo Sam y salió de la habitación.

—Oh —fue lo único que respondió Castiel.

El silencio volvió al ambiente muy tenso. Una atmósfera pesada, porque Dean no se veía nada contento con lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no creí, que lo tomarías tan en serio —dijo Castiel.

—¡Cómo no lo voy a tomar en serio! ¡Me acosté con mi mejor amigo! —gritó eufórico Dean.

—No sabías que era yo. Si te molesta tanto, puedo borrarte la memoria…

—No lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad?

Otro silencio. Un suspiro.

—¡Qué pensaste, Cas! ¿Qué lo olvidaría?

—Yo, yo no te conocía en ese entonces, no sabía que en el futuro volveríamos a encontrarnos. Lo hice, porque me deseabas y yo tenía curiosidad. —Dean bajó la mirada azorado—. Cuando te conocí, supe que lo descubrirías, pero dado que no te importan las mujeres con las que te acuestas, no pensé que lo tomarías tan en serio.

—Tú, ¿no lo tomas en serio? —la voz de Dean sonaba triste y desilusionado.

—Al contrario, yo estoy enamorado de ti, pero dado a tus preferencias sexuales, siempre supe que no sería correspondido, salvo la vez que tuve el recipiente femenino, por eso no me arrepiento.

Dean quedó estupefacto con la respuesta de Castiel.

—¿En verdad consideras que hicimos el amor? —preguntó Castiel con un hilo de esperanza.

Dean lo miró a los ojos y un rubor delicioso adornó sus mejillas.

—Sí, Cas, hicimos el amor. Yo te hice el amor —respondió Dean.

Ahora era Castiel el confundido.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste Dean?

Dean miró al suelo, luego levantó la vista otra vez hacia él.

—Creo que en mi interior, sabía que eras tú y me fuiste irresistible.

La sinceridad en las palabras del cazador fue bastante increíble. Dean no se caracterizaba por sincerar sus sentimientos, estos siempre los mantenía ocultos y lo manifestaba de otra forma. Sin embargo, podía ser que eso, ya lo hizo, es decir, había ocultado tanto sus sentimientos, que estos se manifestaron cuando vio a esa mujer en el pasado. Esa mujer que lo atraía de forma misteriosa, que le decía sin decirle nada, que era especial, que sus sentimientos estaban tan reprimidos, que ni él mismo pudo identificarlos por completo. Ni siquiera cuando hizo el amor.

Entonces, ya no pudo reprimirse más. Llegó al punto del rebalse, y eso estaba pasando ahora mismo, en esa conversación con Castiel. Sus sentimientos estaban, rebalsándose sin ninguna contención aparente, porque estaba cansado, porque ya no podía más con todo esto.

Debía aceptarlo: estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, muy enamorado desde hace años. Tantos años, que parecía ser toda una vida.

—Te amo Cas —confesó Dean.

—Dean.

Una sonrisa tonta adornó los labios del ángel. Entonces Dean lo supo, y sonrió tontamente, también.

—Por segunda vez —dijo Castiel—, veo que me deseas.

—Sí, pero esta vez es muy diferente.

—Por supuesto, al igual que mi recipiente.

—Eso ya no importa.

—¿Estás seguro Dean?

—Muy seguro.

Dean camina hacia él, rodea su cintura con una mano, deposita su otra mano en la nuca y lo besa. Castiel recibe el beso entre sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se apaga en donde la nube de emociones se aviva con fuerza salvaje. Recordó la última vez, hace mucho tiempo, más de un siglo para ser precisos, se sentía intenso en ese recipiente femenino, ahora tenía otra fuerza, una desconocida para él. Demasiado arrebatadora como para mantener algún control de lo que estaba sintiendo, a diferencia de la última vez, donde pudo controlar su actuar. Un quejido de placer salió de su boca al soltar el beso.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo Dean.

Castiel lo quedó mirando medio confundido.

—Eres adorable, ¿lo sabes, no? —siguió Dean.

Castiel abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue tomada otra vez por la boca de Dean, en otro beso sin igual. Muchos besos después, besos en la boca, en la oreja, en el cuello, en la clavícula, en los hombros, en el pecho, tetillas, ombligo, vientre… descubrió que el deseo físico no era el mismo, demasiado diferente para explicar, porque estaba acompañado de otra cosa. Algo inexplicable, que no lo tenía en ese tiempo, pero que ahora, después de todos estos años conociendo a Dean, conviviendo con Dean, sufriendo, protegiendo y queriendo, supo que el sentimiento había mutado.

Lo amaba, no solo como un ángel, podía amar a un humano, sino como un ser podía amar a otro ser. Ese descubrimiento lo llenó de regocijo y de sorpresa al ver que no era algo nuevo, sino muy antiguo, gestado desde su primer encuentro, el cual fue creciendo. Ahora era tan grande e inmenso, que no tenía fin o explicación de su parte.

—Te amo, Dean.

—Lo sé —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé —aseguró—. Quiero otro beso.

No esperó que cumplieran el pedido, fue el mismo Dean, quien se acercó para continuar besando a Castiel.

—Vamos a la cama —ordenó Dean.

Castiel asintió con una sonrisa y se dejó llevar por todas esas nuevas sensaciones, que sentía en su interior. Al igual que Dean, quien libre de todos los obstáculos impuestos por el mismo, podía experimentar sus viejas sensaciones como nuevas. Los besos y las caricias continuaron, ahora sin ropa, ni obstáculos de ningún tipo. Descubrieron que, si bien, las sensaciones eran diferentes, el sentimiento era el mismo, aunque quizás más intenso al erotismo de hace un siglo atrás. Sin embargo, podían identificar la necesidad de la piel y del alma, conectarse con la conciencia despierta, de lo que estaban haciendo, era el amor.

Ambos pudieron, por fin, liberar sus sentimientos y emociones para estar juntos, sin importar el tipo de recipiente, el tiempo, o lo correctamente, equivocado.

 **Fin.-**

No podía sacarme esta historia de la cabeza después de ver el capítulo 10 de la temporada 12, así que terminó en este fic. Ese capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta y me sirvió de inspiración ^^. Gracias por leer.


End file.
